shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae: Half-Genie Hero
Shantae: Half-Genie Hero is a Kickstarter-funded multiplatform console game. It was released on Wii U, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox One and Steam (Windows PC) on December 20, 2016. A Nintendo Switch port was also released in 2017. The game is the fourth entry in the ''Shantae'' series, after Shantae, Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. The game was crowdfunded on Kickstarter from September 2013 to October 2013, but donations were still possible via PayPal on WayForward's official website, and closed on December 16, 2014. The game was originally slated for an October 2014 release, but it was delayed to account for development of the stretch goal rewards. The game was set to be released on September 27th, 2016, but was postponed by "6 weeks give or take", and instead released on December 20th worldwide.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/1756646 It was given a simultaneous digital and physical release on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Wii U, handled by XSeed Games https://www.destructoid.com/xseed-publishing-new-shantae-touhou-365477.phtml Story Shantae is roused from a deep sleep, suddenly alert. She plunges into the moonlit forest in search of answers. In nearby Scuttle Town she goes to her uncle's home and discovers a mysterious trapdoor. She decides to see where it will lead to and discovers a luminous subterranean cavern. A familiar voice calls out, drawing Shantae to a beautiful fountain. Touching its waters she is immediately spirited away to the fabled Genie Realm. At her feet a magical seal swells as some powerful evil seeks escape. The chamber trembles with a deep, bellowing roar and everything goes white. Shantae sits upright, back in her bed. Was it just a dream? Or a vision of things to come? Chapters There were five chapters available at initial launch. Sequins of Unfortunate Events! Fire and Forget! Gameplay Endings Depending on the player's actions throughout the game, one of two endings can be achieved. *Good Ending: If Shantae gathers clues about Risky's plan, she'll get a Magical Polarizer, which will undo Tinkerbrain's damage and save the Genie Realm. The messenger will appear, telling Shantae that the Genies are proud of her and her mother is still alive. *Bad Ending: If Shantae decides to go directly against Risky, the Genie Realm is destroyed by Shantae. Stretch Goals Features in the game if certain amount of funding, via Kickstarter and/or Paypal, is reached. Kickstarter funding ended on October 4, 2013. Paypal funding ended on December 16, 2014, with a total of $947,937.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/1089085 WayForward has stated that the unfounded features will probably never be implemented, although they hadn't close the door to the possibility of downloadable content if the game sells well.https://twitter.com/WayForward/status/583080920954978304 Music The music for Shantae: Half-Genie Hero was, like for the other episodes, composed by Jake "Virt" Kaufman. The theme song for the Kickstarter campaign for the game was Dance Through the Danger with vocals by Cristina Vee. The digital soundtrack will be provided as a reward along with the game to backers with pledges at or above $25. A physical soundtrack called Risky Beats comes with the physical release of the game. Credits The confirmed crew on the game so far is as follows: * Matt Bozon: creative director. * Jake Kaufman: music composition. * Cristina Vee: theme song, voice of Shantae, Risky Boots and other female characters. * Mariel Cartwright: animation. * Gigi D.G.: backgrounds art. * Jesse Lopez: lead animator. * Armando Soto: animation director. * Makoto Yabe (aka KOU): artworks. * Ranko Prozo: lead environment artist. * Damon DuBois: 3D art director. * Tim Curry: lead technical artist. * Chris Kerlegon: animator.https://www.linkedin.com/in/chris-kerlegon-a758a18 Media Videos Shantae Half-Genie Hero - Official E3 2015 Trailer Shantae-Speed Stage Prototype Gameplay Shantae Half-Genie Hero - Kickstarter Shantae Half-Genie Hero E3 2016 Trailer!-0 Shantae Half-Genie 'Risky Beats'.jpg|The cover art of the 'Risky Beats' soundtrack. Gallery Artworks = Shantae with fireball.png|Shantae with fireball. Shantae HalfGenieHero new shantae design.png|Standing Shantae. Shantae Battle Stance.png|Fighting Stance Shantae. Shanate dance.png|Dancing Shantae. Sky and Wrench.png|Sky and Wrench.|link=Sky Bolo.png|Bolo.|link=Bolo UncleMimic.png|Uncle Mimic.|link=Uncle Mimic Risky Boots.png|Risky Boots.|link=Risky Boots Monkey sitting.png|Monkey Shantae. Crab.png|Crab Shantae Form mermaid.png|Mermaid Shantae Tinkerbat HalfGenieHero.png|Tinkerbat.|link=Tinkerbat Shantae HalfGenieHero StretchGoalCostumes.png|Alternate Costumes: (from left to right) Officer Wagon, Ninja, Beach Day. 2d8e105c9514eb20f61fd0e5b1398531_original.jpg Shantae page.jpg Shantaerisky_kou.png|Shantae and Risky by KOU. Piratequeenquest.jpg|Pirate Queen's Quest campaign promo artwork |-| Concepts= Half-GenieHeroKS2013.jpg|''Half-Genie Hero''-era designs. Shantae_color_study.jpg|Color study of Shantae. HGH_intro_art1.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 1. HGH_intro_art2.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 2. HGH_intro_art3.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 3. Risky_HGH.jpg|Risky Boots' design reveal. Shantae_lighthouse_arts.jpg|Artworks of Shantae's Lighthouse. Mermaid_world_art1.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 1. Mermaid_world_art2.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 2. Mermaid_world_art3.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 3. Mermaid_world_art4.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 4. Backgrounds_inti.jpg|Backgrounds design studies. Dance_tokens.png|The Dance Tokens system. Dance_tokens_use.png|Using the Dance Tokens. Risky_boots_hgh_art1.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 1. Risky_boots_hgh_art2.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 2. Risky_boots_hgh_art3.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 3. Artwork hero modes.png|Hero Modes Concepts Shantae_forms_hgh1.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 1. Shantae_forms_hgh2.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 2. Shantae_forms_hgh3.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 3. Shantae_forms_hgh4.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 4. Shantae_forms_hgh5.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 5. Shantae_forms_hgh6.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 6. Backgrounds_concepts.png|''Half-Genie Hero'' level design studies 1. Halfgenie level design ideation.jpg|''Half-Genie Hero'' level design studies 2. Shantae_character_hgh_concepts.png|Shantae character concept arts. Speed_stage_concept.jpg|Floating city concept for speed stage. Level_design_art.jpg|Level design concept art. Stage_concepts.jpg|Ideations for stages. Giga_mermaid_boss_concept.jpg|Giga Mermaid boss concept. Lighthouse_in1.png|Shantae's Lighthouse first floor artworks. Lighthouse_in2.png|Shantae's Lighthouse interior artwork. Ships_concepts.png|Flying ships concepts. Hgh_carpets.png|Concept arts of flying carpets. Ammo_baron_army_ships.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's army flying jetskis. Ammo_baron_flying_ship.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's flying ship. Airship_generator.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's flying ship's power generator. Char_designs_hgh.png|Character designs for Half-Genie Hero. 06e5765b08c0776661ee93add848fafc_original.png|Slime Gal Concepts 2b68004b3b7dbb7e8c26e24d281e40c4_original.png e8ce08b556717c36016c7c163d43bd70_original.png|Scuttle Town Concepts 39ed84dc39529e4d5d14ca901e1a157a_original.png|Scuttle Town Concepts bb27bda0873a969480ab1ff8b538da85_original.png|Scuttle Town Concepts 21fd4456a975814d1cc24002a02110da_original.png|Character Concepts 55bd4480a54a0a46fe91677cfcc8f3c8_original.png|Sandworm Concepts 592d1e1fb4becfbc9fc8af0e83a8b79e_original.png|Sandworrm Concept and Sketches 053122ab15f38ed6e3fdfc74d84d22c5_original.jpg a6c705260829a3e8b25210ed02f46996_original.jpg bd82ff4eec435a73fe84059e2f969f80_original.png f7c5ea94bdb815e365a78d374b86f52f_original.png Rgsketch.jpg|Rival Genie sketches by Matt Bozon. |-| Campaign Art = Half Genie Hero Key Art.png Hgh art museum.png Shantae hgh5.png Shantae hgh4.png Shantae hgh3.png Shantae hgh2.png Shantae hgh1.png Shgh070516.png|May 2016 promo art. Rgvote.png|Rival Genie design vote. |-| Screenshots = Hgh art museum.png Shantae hgh5.png Shantae hgh4.png Shantae hgh3.png Shantae hgh2.png Shantae hgh1.png |-| Animated artworks = Animated_archer_hgh.gif|Amazon archer animation. ShantaeAnim.gif 1bdc40f78296a816bf5ba928b76799c9_original.gif D0c.gif Trivia *The original key art had Shantae paler than her previous games. The trailer also showed her to be paler. Matt Bozon explains in an interview (found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDQUa_96N7E ) that the trailer's portrayal was due to a mistake caused by the lighting engine they were using, which carried over to the promotional materials. *This is the first Shantae game to be rated T for Teen by the ESRB. References Links *Kickstarter Page *[http://www.wayforward.com/shantae-half-genie-hero WayForward's Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Page]. Paypal and updates on funding amount. Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Shantae (series) Category:Real World